


Ellas ya estaban aquí cuando llegué

by Laura_c



Category: Feminism RPF
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: Las mujeres marchan, como siempre, encuentran un rival totalmente esperado, y un aliado inesperado





	Ellas ya estaban aquí cuando llegué

-¡Son adoradoras del Diablo! ¡Brujas adoradoras del Diablo!  
Gritó el hombre, furioso, al ver a las mujeres marchando por su propio pie, buscando la libertad que tanto tiempo se les ha negado. Ninguna se detuvo, ninguna le prestó atención. Las mujeres sabían que era inutil discutir con el hombre. Pero alguien sí se detuvo, bajó su cartel de "derecho, igualdad y libertad" y miró al hombre fijamente  
-Oh, no, no… usted ha entendido todo mal… ¡ellas ya estaban aquí cuando yo llegué!  
Retrucó el Diablo, con una sonrisa cargada de demasiados colmillos antes de proseguir en la marcha.


End file.
